


Who's side are you on anyway?

by millygal



Series: Fandom Character Meme [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, During The Hobbit, F/M, Hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think she'd be a little more relaxed about an end of the world scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's side are you on anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for selenic76 for the 'Fandom Character Meme' Complete crack, total and utter in fact!  
> Her question: (Saving the world depends on 5 and 8, how do you think they'll do?)

Kili throws himself in front of Abaddon as yet another lightening blast singes the floor at their feet. Smirking up at his fighting companion over his shoulder, he opens his mouth to say, 'You're welcome' and is met with a look of utter disdain.

"Don't, don't say it or I swear to Lucifer I'll strip the skin from your bones!"

Abaddon hears another shot of electricity grounding out three feet away and spins, crouching, ready to pounce.

Kili shakes his head and rolls his eyes before settling by her side; axe poised to strike, "For someone who had intercourse last night, and is in the middle of a fight for Earth's borders which I would think you would quite enjoy, you're surprisingly testy. Chin up Ab, once we've finished here I wanna show you that trick with the block of ice."


End file.
